With the development of technology, display devices, as communication interface between human beings and machines, continuously make progress and develop to multi-directions, so as to meet different requirements of human beings.
Electronic paper display devices have emerged as a new type of display devices. A conventional electronic paper display device only displays images on a single side. In order to achieve two-sided display function, two electrophoretic display panels are needed to be attached together. In such way, not only the thickness and weight of the display device are increased, but also the manufacturing cost is increased. Moreover, when the display device is in use, the two electrophoretic display panels will consume more electric energy.